Freefalling
by lil-black-dress
Summary: dedicated to who died in the freak bridge collapse incident in my city.    Harry and Draco are driving along, having a good time, when suddenly, the bridge collapses underneath them. EMO ALERT
1. Freefalling

This story is dedicated to my best friend and all the other people who died in the west I-35 Washington bridge Collapse, August 1st, 6;05 p.m in St.Paul/Minneaoplis, Minnesota. R.I.P

Harry turned up the music on the radio. And then he started singing. Luodly. And off-key. It was hilarious. I started laughing. The song was my favorite, Teenagers, by my chemical romance.

**"They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you,"** he sang. or attempted to sing. it was more like screeching. I smiled.

Harry turned his head to look at me, nodding his head to the music as he sang. I gave in, and started to sing too, nodding my head.

We started dancing in time of the music, while I was still steering. We crossed over to the west

" **they said that teenagers scare, the living shit out of me, they could care less, as long as someone will bleed, so darken your clothes and strike a violent pose, and maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**"

I looked at him, bobbing his head along with the music, singing the lyrics. He looked so innocent and care-free, a huge grin ighting up his face. I loved him so much. Now more then ever.

The music stopped, and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

" I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I reply, giving him a kiss on the forehead and taking his hand.

We were halfway out on the bridge now, and I heard a huge rumbling, like an earthquake, shaking us both. Shaking everything.

The bridge tilted to the left, then to the right, and then, a split-second later, it was a complete free-fall.

The car pummeled downwards, doing a complete nose-dive, and I gripped Harry's hand hard.

Then the world went spinning round and round, in circles, until I felt like I was going to be sick, like some freak theme-park ride, and we were flying.

There was a sickening crunch, and then everything went black, and the last thing I remeber before passing out was Harry's hand going slack in mine.

yes, peoples, there will be a chapter 2! I promise. just be nice when you review, because I just lost my bff in that freak accident. :( :( :(


	2. The Hospital

This story's dedicated to my bff and all the other people who died in this freak accident. I miss you Rain.

I know you and me dont beleive in god, so I hope wherever you are, whatever you imagined you would be when you died, I hope you're happy. I love you forever. Everybody here's missing you.

_Prologue:_

_The world went spinning round and round, in circles until I thought I was going to be sick, like some freak theme-park ride. Then we were flying._

_There was a sickening crunch, an then everything went black. The last thing I remember before passing out completely was Harry's hand going slack in mine._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

If that infernal beeping didint stop soon...I swear to god-

I open my eyes to a bright light in-what I could only presume as -a muggle hospital. I try to move, to remeber. I stare into a miror, and suddenly, I remember.

A flash of black, Harry's eyes looking at me, scared out of his mind. And I see a car rolling down, spinning, sheer terror climbs my throat.

A Healer walks into the room, and her name tag says Doctor Trace. (Why would anyone want to name thier kid Doctor?? Seriously. I dont understand muggles at all.)

"Where's Harry? Is he ok? What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Are you a Healer? Am I going to be ok?"

The Healer named Doctor interuppted me, slightly amused.

I wanted to punch her.

Hard.

But being not being able t move, I didnt.

But I wouldve, if I could. I really would have.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Doctor Trace, and I spose I'm a kind of 'healer'. You're at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. You look look like you only have a few hours to live" she looked at me sadly, and stroked my hair. I only cared as long as Harry was.

"you've been in a coma for two weeks. How are you feeling?"

He groaned in response. In a nutshell, I hurt so bad I couldnt wait to die.

"I thought so," she replied. " As for what happened, the I-35 washinton bridge you were on misteriously collapsed, and as you were on the middle of it at the time, I'm suprised you lived at all. You were expected to die on the scene. You're a very lucky guy."

She hadn't said you BOTH lived. She had only meant him. Maybe she wasnt good at all with grammer and had MEANT to say both. He hoped.

"And...and Harry? Is he ok?" he asked nervously, with hope and pleading in his voice.

The Healer named Doctor sighed and looked at him sympathetically. She took a seat by his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Sir, ummm, Mr. Harry Potter..., Im really sorry to tell you this, but...we tried everything.."

No. No, it couldt be...his Harry couldnt be gone. He couldnt.

" Im sorry sir, but Mr. Harry Potter didnt make it..."

My stomach dropped, and tears filled my eyes. I took a few deep breaths, trying to compose myself, trying not to cry.

_In...out...in...out...in...out..._

But the tears trickled down anyways.

"no...no...no.." I sniffed.

Then all of a sudden, taers started to trickle down slowl on my cheeks, and before I could stop them, I was sobbing, sobbing so hard it hurt.

Everything had been going perfect, How could fate pull two lovers so well...in love, be torn apart so suddenly?

Harry had been such a kind-heartedn person, so why had he died instead of me? A mean bastard? Why had fate decided to take something I had loved so much?

I fell asleep to that infernal beeping noise, wanting never to wake again, and vowing never to love again. And I never did any of those things.

I woke up to the feel of Harry's hands on my face and his lips on mine. And I knew I was safe and united with him. Everything was going to be OK.

Ok, peoples. Please review? anyone? it was ok, i thought. not one of my better fanfics, but same difference, god, lol. Anywyaz, in case you didnt get it,

Draco died and was united with Harry. sad but cute, no?. I made Draco die, so he wouldnt commit suicide, which was my orginal idea. But I thought that would be kind of obvious that was going to happen.


End file.
